1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multiway valves.
2. The Prior Art
This invention relates to a multiway valve of the kind having a slide axially movable in a central bore in a casing as a closure member, with which there are associated in the vicinity of both its axial ends, control and/or support diaphragms secured by their outer circumference to the casing, the diaphragms being so formed that they move with a snap action from one end position into the other under the influence of a control pressure. In valves of this kind, the control and/or support diaphragms have a relatively short life-expectancy.